Black Sakura
by Frozen Crystal Sakura
Summary: Mikan Sakura is a new student at Alice Academy. Hotaru makes her do weird stuff and Natsume is out to get her. Will she manage not to get kicked out of school? NxM RxH -Stay Tuned For Part II of the series!-
1. New School

**Author's Note: **This is my first fan fiction so go easy on me. Rated T for violence, language, and sexual content in the future.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**.:Black Sakura:.**

**.:Chapter One: New School:.**

"No."

"C'mon sweetie please?" mom gave me her famous puppy face. Great.

"_Sigh _Fine." I gave up. No one and I mean _no _one can resist my mother's puppy face. No wonder dad buys her everything she wants practically.

"See! You look great!" my mom stood behind me in front of the mirror putting her graceful hands on my shoulders.

"No." I looked _awful_! I was transferring to a new elite private school. I wouldn't see my childish mother or my serious father. I was going to have a dorm. Great, just great. I looked like some stuck up snobby rich girl in my uniform, I'd be leaving my parents and friends behind, I'm going to a new school, and I was beat up.

Yes, beat up. I had a bandage around my shoulder down to my elbow where was a pretty awful gash. I had bruises around my ribs and stomach and I had a sprained ankle that still hurt. How did this happen? It was when I decided to leave the gang. Yes, I was part of a gang called Kuro Akutenshi (Black Evil Angels.) The rules of my gang is if you decide to leave the gang you get beat up close to death but since I was leader's favorite I lived. My nickname in the gang was Black Sakura and everyone still calls me that. But my parents and my family didn't know I was a part of them so they were sometimes confused when some people called me that.

I left the gang because I wanted a new start. I didn't want people always having rumors about me and then they end up in hospital because of me (like one rumor talked about how I slept with all the guys in the whole school). I had enough of fighting in schools. I wanted to be perfect. Perfect grades (I was already a genius), perfect attendance (sometimes cut class), perfect attitude (always argued and named the teachers), and absolutely no fighting. I was pretty much kicked out already 3 or 4 schools.

"You look great! Now come on you don't want to be late do you?" smiled my mom sweetly. I _did not _act like my mom. I only looked like her. We had the same light brown hair, the same chocolate eyes, same face, ect. But one thing different was our personalties. I was not cheerful, not positive, and definetly not cute or girly. I admit it. I'm a tom boy. Get it? I got the serious face like my dad but my dad sometimes smiles while I only smile about only 3 times a year.

"Whatever." I replied to my mom. She went out of my room while I still looked at my-self in my expensive full length mirror.

The uniform made me look really girly. I usually wore the boy's uniform but since I wanted to change I had to wear the girl's uniform. I mean my body curved in all the right places, my breasts weren't too small or huge, my butt looked fine, and I looked okay. But I never wore anything that would _show _my body. The boy's uniform or the clothes I wore were baggy or didn't show a lot. I hated attention. _Especially _from the boys. If you looked into their eyes you would see lust and perverted thoughts. Did I mention I despise men? Yeah I hate them more than I hate Valentine's Day combined with cutesy stuff. And that's pretty bad.

"Well, see you Niko." I patted my black kitten on the head. I'd miss her. She always knew when I was sad, or happy or mad.

.:.

"Holy shit," I said inside the car in the passenger's seat. The school was HUGE.

"Language!" my mom yelled.

"S-Sorry mom." Yeah, my mom is really really really really really really scary when she's mad.

"Now I want you to behave in school. This is already your 5th school and I don't want you kicked out again. Or else I'm kicking you out of the house." my mom said seriously. About the "kick you out of the house" thing. She meant it. I was already kicked out once for coming home beaten up, but my mom's too nice but I knew she wouldn't hesitate to kick me out, _permenatly. _

My mom helped me get my stuff up to my room (who I had to share). But it was supposed to be a very elite room since my parents are very rich. I'm pretty much the heiress to the Sakura corp. unless I let my cousin Youichi take care of it. I still don't know if I want to take care of the company. I'm just too lazy.

"Mom you can go now." I said as I stood in front of the door to my room.

"I'm going to miss you sweetie!" she started to cry and tried to tackle me into a hug, chibi style. I moved over to the side and dodged her awful hugs.

"Hai hai (A/N: can mean yes, yes or whatever)" I said and took my stuff and opened the knob to my dorm room.

"What the-?" what I saw shocked me.

Okay like there were pictures and photographs every where of guys. The most common one were these two pretty good-looking guys. One had blond hair the other had raven hair. I'm so going to hate this person. I know I'm too quick to judge but like I said I hate men. I'll probably ask for a new roommate.

"Either this person is obsessed with them or I'm seeing things." I said to myself picking up a picture of the raven haired guy.

"Wrong." a voice said from a room. I walked from the living room and turned left and saw a door with a plate on it. Engraved on it said "Hotaru Imai."

"Don't stand there. Come in." the voice said inside.

"How did you?" I was speechless. How did she know I was standing in front of the door.

"Camera! Duh!"

I walked inside and saw a clean room unlike what I saw in the living room. The bed was king sized with lavender and purple spread sheets. The wall was filled with sketches and drawings of robots or something.

"I'm not obsessed with men." a girl on a swivel chair turned around and faced me. She had dark blue boy short hair that curled slightly at the tips. She had violet eyes, and glasses on her nose. She looked really pretty.

"Then what's up with the pics?" I asked calmly still looking around the room.

"Blackmail and money." she said her eyes moving up and down critizing me.

"You're new aren't you?" she said taking of her glasses. Her face was expressionless.

"And your problem is?" I said annoyed. So what if I was new? What did she want.

"I thought I was finally going to have this place for myself. The last person who was here didn't last a day with me." she narrowed her eyes as if it see my reaction.

"You're really interesting, Imai-san." I said smirking. Her eyes widened. I never met anyone like her. Pictures for black mailing and money? People scared of her? Now she is the type of person I would want for a friend.

"Do you hate guys?" she said going back to her expressionless self.

"Yeah, why?"

"Then I think we can be great friends." smirked Imai with a glint of mischief in her eyes. "What's your name?"

"Mikan Sakura. And just because my name is girly does not mean I am!" I added.

"Even better. I'm not girly either. So you want to help me take pictures." she said turning back to a laptop on her desk.

"As long as I get some of the money and don't do anything emberassing."

"Whatever."

This is how I made a new friend. But what I didn't know was that this was only the beginning of trouble...

.:.

**A/N:**PLEASE REVIEW! MORE REVIEWS THE MORE I WANT TO WRITE! THANK YOU AND STAY TUNED!


	2. I Punched Hyuuga

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews! I got up to 10 which was way more than what I expected. Any way this chapter will be longer and more interesting! So enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Gakuen Alice!

"_Do you hate guys?" she said going back to her expressionless self._

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_Then I think we can be great friends." smirked Imai with a glint of mischief in her eyes. "What's your name?"_

"_Mikan Sakura. And just because my name is girly does not mean I am!" I added._

"_Even better. I'm not girly either. So you want to help me take pictures." she said turning back to a laptop on her desk._

"_As long as I get some of the money and don't do anything embarrassing."_

"_Whatever."_

_This is how I made a new friend. But what I didn't know was that this was only the beginning of trouble..._

**.:Black Sakura:.**

**.:Chapter Two: I Punched Hyuuga:.**

"So, Hotaru, who are these guys?" I asked looking at the picture of a blond dude and a raven haired guy. Hotaru and I were talking about what we were planning to do for pictures.

"The raven haired one is the hottest and meanest jerks in the academy, but still popular with the ladies named Natsume Hyuuga. Be careful with him. When you take pictures try not to end up in bed with him or making out somewhere. He's a playboy." Hotaru said typing something on her laptop. We were now on the jasmine scented bed.

"Don't worry I won't let him take my virginity." I said. I'm still a virgin and I'm going to be until I marry. That is, if I marry.

"Don't worry you won't be for long." she said what seemed like more to herself.

"What!?" that shocked me. No way am I doing "it" before I'm married. "Who would do me?!"

"You'd be surprised idiot. Of course someone will try if you have that kind of body." she faced me pointing at my chest and everywhere. I flushed covering myself up with my hands.

"W-Whatever. Any way who's the blondie?" I asked.

"Ruka Nogi prince to all girls." she said turning her head back to the screen.

"Oh? All girls?" I smirked. "Even you?"

"...No." Hotaru still had her expressionless face but I saw a gleam in her violet eyes.

"You do like him!" I said smirking.

"Shut up idiot." she took out a gun and pointed it at my forehead.

"H-Hey I was only kidding!" I laughed nervously. No wonder the other girls didn't last long with Hotaru.

"It's not real stupid." Hotaru said. "Any way start unpacking. We have pictures to take."

"Mind helping me?"

"No."

"Come on! If you help the more pictures we'll be able to take!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

"P-L-E-A-S-E!" I pouted. My cheeks puffed up a bit. I don't know how the hell I did this but my mom did so why can't I try? It always worked on everyone else.

"_Sigh _Fine." Hotaru walked out of her room towards the other one on the other end.

"Yay." I said and happily ran after her.

Wait a minute. Happily? _Happily? _Since when was Black Sakura happy? But it sure felt good to be happy. I need to do this more often.

When I walked into my room I dropped my bags. The room was just as big as Hotaru's! The bed was white and orange which looked pretty okay to me. At least it wasn't cute it just looked simple. I looked at the whole room. It wasn't girly but it wasn't too boyish either. It was a simple room. I looked at the desk which was white. It had an orange laptop on top and an orange cellphone which I found weird since I didn't have any of these.

"You'll need the laptop and cellphone to communicate and save pictures on for me. I'll give you a camera until I know you are useful." Hotaru said opening one of my bags and putting the clothes into the drawers.

"Thanks." I muttered. I wasn't too happy about how she thought of me as an object.

.:.

Hotaru and I were now in the little town in the academy since we weren't allowed to go out of the academy because someone went missing a year ago. That scared me when Hotaru told me. Hotaru and I were looking for the two guys which I never met but saw in pictures.

Soon enough there was a huge crowd ahead of us. I could have guessed that they looked like girls because all of them were wearing skirts. I hate skirts. They showed too much of your legs that made men stare at you. I was wearing baggy boy clothes. I had a white long sleeved shirt with a black t-shirt on top of it and ripped baggy jeans with red converse. I had my hair in two low pigtails. Hotaru looked similar to me. She wore a long sleeved purple shirt with black capri pants and black converse.

"They're in the crowd." Hotaru said.

"Are they that popular?" I asked seriously. I mean who the hell would have a huge crowd of girls swarm all around them?!

"Yup. Now I want you to walk up to them casually." she said simply as if it were nothing.

"W-What?! I can't do that! Not with all those people!" I said.

"Did you say 'no'?"she glared at me and pointing that gun at my forehead.

"N-No ma'am." I said nervously.

"Good. Now go." she said.

She left me alone. I'm supposed to walk up to them and that's it? What kind of plan is that? How will she take pictures of that? Oh well. Let's get over with it. She'll kill me if I don't anyway. I sighed and started to walk casually into the crowd. It was hard to get through the crowd! All the girls are pushing and shoving to see this Hyuuga guy and Nogi. Before I knew it I tripped and fell flat on my face on the concrete ground.

"Itai." I muttered sitting on my knees on the ground rubbing my face.

"Are you okay, miss?" asked a guy kneeling before me.

I looked up to see a pretty cute/handsome guy. He had light blond hair with pretty light blue eyes. Okay he was handsome I admit it. But not my type. He looked girly to me and gay. Plus he was too sweet. He had his hand out in front of me to help me up. I only stared at it. I'm not touching this guy's hand.

"No, I'm not okay." I said and stood up by myself ignoring his hand. Stupid Hotaru. I'm going to beat her up for embarrassing me. I rubbed off the dust on my jeans and started to walk away when I bumped into someone. He was taller than me by a head I would guess because I could only see his neck and chest at my eye level. I looked up to only see crimson glaring eyes. The _guy (_yeah it was a guy) had messy raven hair and was glaring at me as if I was a bug on his shoulder.

"Move." I said menacingly glaring at him. He moved purposely in front of me and was annoying me. I knew for sure that this was Natsume Hyuuga. The cold hearted playboy jerk. He raised his eyebrows at me. Why? Don't know.

"I said _move, _stupid." I said bluntly crossing my arms over my chest still glaring at him.

"What if I don't?" he said raising one eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and moved to my left to go around him but he side stepped and blocked my way. I tried the other way but he did it again. He was getting on my nerves!

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way." I said deathly. He moved his face closer to mine and and our noses were inches apart.

"No." he said simply.

I snapped. I made my right hand into a fist and punched him in the face. Of course I didn't miss. His face turned left from the force and there was a red mark on where I hit him. Everyone else gasped and was shocked.

"Why you-." he started to say but only to figure out I was already walking away. No one, and I mean no one gets in my way!

"Nice job." Hotaru popped out of nowhere.

"AHH!" I screamed and fell on my butt on the ground. I sat up. "Hotaru don't scare me! And what do you mean 'good job'?" I asked.

"I got good photos of Natsume and Ruka thanks to you. These will be priceless. You're hired Mikan Sakura." she smiled and held her hand out.

"Yeah I better be paid well for what happened." I smiled kindly for the first time. I took her hand and she helped me up but felt pain shot up my right hand.

.:.

_Bitch! _I thought. No one has ever punched me in the face before, especially a girl!

"Hey Natsume! Are you okay?" asked my best friend Ruka.

"Yeah I'm fine." No of course I was not fine! That bitch hits hard! I started to rub the place where she hit me. It hurt badly and worse Ruka saw.

"Let's go to the nurse's office." he whispered so the annoying fan girls didn't hear.

Once we were in the nurse's office waiting for the doctor to come I was cursing in my head and out loud to Ruka.

"That damn bitch hit me!" I said.

"She was brave to hit you. I wonder who she is, I haven't seen her in the school before." Ruka said looking around the room.

"She's probably new and doesn't know the rules here. Next time I see her I'll make her life hell." I glared at anything thinking of the damn pigtailed girl.

"Are you interested?" Ruka looked at me and smirked. Interested? Interested with an ugly girl like her? Hell no!

"No fucking way." I said rudely. I can't believe my best friend would even think I was interested in that pigtailed childish pretty looking...Pretty? She was _not _pretty! What the hell am I thinking!?

"You are interested!" Ruka's smirk became wider. I needed to think of something to counter him back.

"Oh? What about that Ice Queen? Don't you have a thing for her?" I smirked this time.

"T-That bitch?! She takes pictures of me and sells them!" Ruka blushed lightly but it disappeared within a second. "Not only _any _pictures, but embarrassing pictures! You too!"

"What!?" I knew that Ice Queen Imai took pictures of Ruka doing embarrassing things, but _me!?_ I would make her life hell but she's not also called the Queen of Blackmailing for nothing. "The damn two bitches! As if the fan girls weren't enough to make are lives hell!" I said putting my hands to my face rubbing my temples. I winced at the pain from my cheek.

"Did she hit you that hard, Natsume?" Ruka asked raising an eyebrow. He knows I've never been hit on the face. Okay, maybe a slap but none of them hurt as much as this one did.

"If you add all the slaps I got from girls it probably still wouldn't be enough to equal this hit. Plus, she didn't slap me like a girl would. She _hit me _like what a boy would do! I swear she seems like a person who was in a -" I was cut off from noises outside the nurse's office door.

"Stop moving idiot! Your hand is sprained!" a familiar voice yelled.

"But I'm fine!" yelled a another familiar voice, but I barely recognized it.

"Stupid! You have a bruise on knuckle! Why did you hit him that hard for in the first place!?"

"He didn't move and he was pissing me off! Would you hit him if you were in my place!?"

"_Sigh _You have a point there. But stop moving that hand!"

The girl turned the doorknob and came in two...

**.:To Be Continued...:.**

**A/N:** You don't have to review (although I would love it if you did) you can story alert and this way I know you people are reading! So see ya until the next chapter!


	3. My Past

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading! Here's chapter 3 everybody!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice!

"_Did she hit you that hard, Natsume?" Ruka asked raising an eyebrow. He knows I've never been hit on the face. Okay, maybe a slap but none of them hurt as much as this one did._

"_If you add all the slaps I got from girls it probably still wouldn't be enough to equal this hit. Plus, she didn't slap me like a girl would. She hit me like what a boy would do! I swear she seems like a person who was in a -" I was cut off from noises outside the nurse's office door._

"_Stop moving idiot! Your hand is sprained!" a familiar voice yelled._

"_But I'm fine!" yelled a another familiar voice, but I barely recognized it._

"_Stupid! You have a bruise on knuckle! Why did you hit him that hard for in the first place!?"_

"_He didn't move and he was pissing me off! Would you hit him if you were in my place!?"_

"_Sigh You have a point there. But stop moving that hand!"_

_The girl turned the doorknob and came in two..._

**.:Black Sakura:.**

**.:Chapter Three: My Past:.**

Great. That stupid Hyuuga. If his jaw wasn't so hard then maybe I wouldn't have sprained my wrist! Actually if he just moved out of the way I wouldn't even had to punch him and make a scene! But no! The king had to get in my way! Of all the nerve! This is all Hotaru's fault! She made me go to them! If I told her it's her fault...Well you get the idea. Hotaru opened the door to the nurses' office only to see a certain raven haired boy.

"You!" both me and Hyuuga both shouted at the same time.

"I told you not to move!" Hotaru hit me on the head.

"Itai! Hotaru, don't hit an injured person!" I pouted. Okay, I know this is defiantly not me. But being with Hotaru made my 5 year old side come up. I haven't acted like a child since elementary school. I joined the Kuro Akutenshi when I was in 6th grade.

"Don't give me that face!" Hotaru yelled at me and hit me again. "What are you two doing here anyway?"

"Ask her." Hyuuga glared at me. That's when I noticed him holding his cheek a little. I hit him pretty hard by the looks of it.

"Well you should have moved out of the way!" I shouted getting off of the floor and glaring at Hyuuga.

"I don't take orders. Especially from girls!" he hissed as he leaned into me. Our faces were inches away and glaring at each other as hard as possible.

_Snap! Snap! Snap!_

"Huh?" me and Hyuuga turned around to the sound only to see Hotaru taking pictures with her purple digital camera!

"Hotaru! What are you doing!?" I yelled trying to get the camera with my free arm.

"Looked like you two were about to kiss." she said looking at the photos she took.

"Me kiss him? Who the hell would kiss this dumb ass?" I said pointing a finger at him and glaring at the same time.

"Who would kiss her? She's ugly." he said glaring back at me.

"I am not THAT ugly!"

"Check the mirror again, ugly girl."

"Ahou!"

"Pig-tails!"

And with that we both turned around from each other like little kids. This bastard was ANNOYING! He won't leave me alone and he's the one who started it! That's when I noticed Hotaru was gone.

"Hotaru?" I called out and I also noticed that the blond Nogi dude was gone too.

"Ruka? That bastard!" he hissed. That's when I noticed I was all alone. With _him. _

.:.

I can't believe that ugly girl is here! At least she was better than all those fan girls. Well that was until I saw Imai taking pictures of us and said we looked like we were about to kiss! What he hell!? Then she's gone and so is Ruka. Great. I'm stuck with the yankee. Maybe I should ask if she is one I mean she punches like one. I'm just curious not interested at all!

"Oi, ugly." I asked her.

"What?"she glared at me.

"Are you a yankee?" there I said it. Let's just hope she doesn't give me another punch.

"Used to." she said calmly. "Why? Interested in me?" she smirked now.

"Who the hell would be interested in you?" I said glaring and I felt a little warm. Was I blushing? No way, I do not blush! Probably getting a fever or it's too warm in here.

"You boys better not be interested in me." she whispered to herself I barely heard it.

"Oh, are you a lesbian?" I smirked.

"No." she answered a little sad for some reason. That's when I noticed her on the next bed next to mine hugging her knees to her chest with her head low.

"What's the matter with you idiot?" I am not worried about her! I am not! She just looks sad that's all. I'm curious that's all!

"Why would you care? Aren't you supposed to be a mean cold person?" she replied.

"I-" before I could say anything else Serina-sensei came in.

"All right. What's the matter?" she asked sitting in her chair. Then looked up at me with wide eyes. "Hyuuga, what are you doing here? Worried about your girlfriend?" she looked at the girl.

"She is not my girlfriend." I glared. "I got punched badly."

"You? Punched? By who?" she said smirking lightly. She knows I was never punched before. She's a good friend of my mother's. I just let my eyes wander over to the little girl.

"What's the matter with you, miss?" she said turning towards her. She thought it was better than to make fun of me right now with another patient here.

"..." she didn't answer.

"Hmm. Let me guess, your Sakura Mikan right?" she smiled nicely. The so called Mikan girl lifted her head and nodded.

"Your mom told me to look at your other injuries. You won't mind if I treat Hyuuga first do you?" Why was Serina-sensei smiling nicely towards her? She never does that. And I mean never. The girl shook her head.

Serina-sensei treated my cheek. She told me it was going to hurt and be bruised for about a week. That girl must have really been a yankee to punch me this hard. But for some reason she didn't seem like the type of person to join a gang. No I am not interested in her. I'm just curious! So don't think I like her okay? Not going to happen! I was about to leave when I heard the girl talk.

"Sorry, Hyuuga..." she said softly which made me feel warm and calmer. This girl is making me fee weird.

"Whatever." I said and walked away.

.:.

When he asked me if I was a yankee it brought back sad and awful memories. I remembered how we used to beat up kids and stuff. When I mean "we" I mean everyone else except the leader and me. I only joined the yankees because I owed my life to the leader. That's why she told me I didn't have to beat anyone up unless I hated them. I also knew the real reason why we were beating certain people. My thoughts were cut off when a blond haired lady walked in.

'Serina-sensei?' I thought.

I remembered when my mom showed me a photo with a similar girl that looked like her. Mom told me she always wanted to be a doctor. Also my mom told me on the way to the academy that I should go to the nurses' office to see Serina-sensei who would treat my wounds. Lucky for me I sprained my wrist or else I would have to think up of an excuse to Hotaru.

Once Hyuuga was left Serina-sensei turned back to me with a sweet smile on her face.

"You really look like your mother, Mikan-chan!" Serina-sensei said.

"Yeah, but I sure don't act like her." for some reason this person was easy to talk to.

"Hmm, you act more like your father and aunt." she said while I took off my two shirts and you could see the bandage wrapped around my arm and the bruises around my stomach and ribs.

"You were a yankee weren't you." she said her tone know serious as she took off the bandage around my arm.

"You were listening?" I whispered and my bangs covered my eyes.

"I won't tell your parents but don't do anything stupid." she applied medicine on my arm. "Any way, why did you join?"

"I owed my life to the leader, itai!" I winced.

"Sorry. What did she do that you owe her so much?" she wrapped a new bandage around my arm.

"I-I don't want to talk about it." I said seriously.

"Fine, but one day you will tell, alright?" she was now treating my bruises. "So you were the one who punched Hyuuga on the face?"

"Why? Wasn't he punched before?" I smirked as I remembered him a while ago. I mean seriously, who wouldn't punch the guy?

"Nope. Well may be an occasional slap, but never a punch. Especially on the face and by a girl." she laughed at my question.

"Serina-sensei?"

"Hai?" she was treating my slightly sprained ankle.

"Doesn't he ever smile?"

"Who? Hyuuga? No. Why?" she asked curious as to why I would ask.

"No reason. Just wondering." I shrugged.

"Well there you are. Please do not fight any more! If you do it will take a month for you to fully heal!" she said.

"Okay." I jumped off the bed and headed towards the door.

"Oh, Serina-sensei?" I looked back.

"What is it?" she smiled sweetly from her desk.

"Arigatou!" I smiled and ran down the corridor.

"What was that about?" Serina-sensei said to herself.

I now knew why leader didn't hurt me badly and why she saved me. If only it were an easy task to do!

.:.

**A/N: **Well at least I've already cleared up some of Mikan's past! I hope it's not as confusing as it was before! Any way stay tuned for more! More NxM and defiantly RxH. Until next time!


	4. The Clique

**A/N: **Hello! Well I'm planning on making longer chapters so that this series doesn't take up like 40, 30 chapters like some series do. Any way enjoy! If you have any opinions on how to make the story better I'm all ears. Well, actually in this case, I'm all eyes! c;

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice!

"_Doesn't he ever smile?"_

"_Who? Hyuuga? No. Why?" she asked curious as to why I would ask._

"_No reason. Just wondering." I shrugged._

"_Well there you are. Please do not fight any more! If you do it will take a month for you to fully heal!" she said._

"_Okay." I jumped off the bed and headed towards the door._

"_Oh, Serina-sensei?" I looked back._

"_What is it?" she smiled sweetly from her desk._

"_Arigatou!" I smiled and ran down the corridor._

"_What was that about?" Serina-sensei said to herself._

_I now knew why leader didn't hurt me badly and why she saved me. If only it were an easy task to do!_

**.:Black Sakura:.**

**.:Chapter Four: The Clique:.**

While these two idiots were having what seemed like a lovers' quarrel, I dragged Nogi out the door of the nurses' office with me. Of course I held back my blush when I took his hand. Nogi...He just had this effect on me. I seriously have no clue how I fell for him. Well, maybe I do. A little.

We were in kindergarten and all the kids were bullying me. They were saying that I was such a geek. I was a freak because I was a genius since school started. They hated how all the parents and teachers always paid attention to me, always praising me.

It shouldn't bother me. I mean I'm the emotionless blackmailing ice queen, Hotaru Imai. I should always have a face that showed no expression, a cold-hearted girl, that's the type of girl I should have been. Yet, their words hurt me badly. I didn't show it, but slowly everyday that I faced those cruel jealous bastards, there words were slowly killing me. Sooner or later I would have been thinking about suicide at 6. Then _he _came.

Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga were new students to Alice Academy. Even at age 6 they were already popular with the ladies. At first I thought they were some selfish, snobby, little kids, but not until that day.

It was Friday and last period which was gym. The kids were bullying me again. This time I really had cracked. My emotionless face changed into one that showed pain and sadness. All the kids started laughing at how the Hotaru Imai was crying for the first time. They thought it was fun, but it was embarrassing and it hurt.

"Stop it!" said a voice from behind the bullies. "What has Hotaru ever done to you?"

Nogi...The last guy I ever wanted to see. His perfect face, and kind acts. It made me sick ever since I met him. Yet, why did I feel happy that someone stopped them? Someone actually sided with Hotaru Imai. It seemed impossible even to me, yet here was Ruka Nogi coming up to me who was on the ground crying and hugging her knees.

"Are you okay, Hotaru?" smiled Nogi.

"..." I didn't answer. Instead I looked up at him with wide violet eyes. Then I found the courage to speak. "..Why?"

"Huh? Why what, Hotaru?" Nogi tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Why...did you...help me?" I said blushing a little and avoiding his gaze.

"No one deserves to be treated this way!" he smiled brightly.

That day helped me keep on living. Knowing that someone actually cared for me, trying to help me gave me courage to live on. Ever since then I had a crush on Nogi, but I kept it a secret from everyone else.

Soon enough I met Anna and Nonoko, two friends who liked twins. Although they were entirely the opposite of me we became friends almost immediately. I guess it's true when they say 'opposites attract.' They were the first friends I ever made. They didn't fear me. It made me happy but I didn't show it, but they some how saw right through me and knew I was happy. Later on in 7th grade we met Yuu. He was the second guy I liked along with Nogi. Then we met Koko another guy I liked and his childhood friend, Sumire.

Together we had our own clique in our first year of high school. Everyone knew of us. Hotaru Imai the genius, Anna Umenomiya the 4 star cook, Nonoko Ogasawara the amazing chemist, Yuu Tobita the school president, Koko Yume the school clown and troublemaker, and Sumire Shouda the greatest dresser and a real lady in the school. We were all popular. All of us were good looking and geniuses.

Valentine's Day came and everyone told me I should confess to Nogi. Of course I wouldn't do that, but I really liked him. So I almost did. Almost. This was also the day I lost most of my feelings for Nogi.

"Nogi, can I talk to you?" I asked calmly, but inside I was nervous and embarrassed.

"I'll see you later, Ruka." Hyuuga left us alone.

"You're Imai right?" he said smiling like always.

"Yeah..." I was planning on confessing right now until he said...

"You're the girl I pitied when we were six right?" he said smiling still.

_Pitied..._

The word still ring in my ears. He only helped me because he pitied me? I died that day. No, I did not die physically, but my entire love life was living on a lie. I still like Nogi 'cause somewhere inside me keeps telling me he didn't pity me. I changed entirely that day. No more make-up, no more kindness, no more trying to be sweet girl. I had enough. I became a girl who hated men. I became a tom boy, genius, cold-hearted, bitch. I still liked Nogi, but not as much. Well I only hated all men except Koko and Yuu...And slightly Nogi.

Ever since then I decided to get a little revenge for what he did to me. He lied. He pitied me. Well, I was about to show him what he gets for lying to Hotaru Imai. I started taking embarrassing photos or beautiful photos of Nogi and sold them. I got a lot of money too. Soon I decided to do his best friend Hyuuga too. Yet, I still needed someone good enough to help me create the images.

Then came Mikan. The perfect girl for the job. Not only was she hot, she hated men, was a tom boy, plus she would make a good addition to our clique. Mikan...When I first saw her through the security camera she looked like a little child (A/N: Mikan's kind of short.) who looked lonely and was in pain. I didn't pity her like Nogi did. I wanted to help her. So when I slowly got to know her in one day she seemed like a hyper girl. She didn't smile much, but I know if you could make her smile she would look like a teddy bear, or doll, that you would always want to protect and care for.

"Imai! He-llo?" Nogi was waving a hand in front of my face.

"What!?" I snapped back into reality.

"What are we doing here?" he asked. We were outside the nurses' office. I suddenly remembered that I was going to spy on Hyuuga's and Mikan's conversation.

"Eavesdropping. What else, stupid?" I said pressing my ear slightly to the door.

"You used to be a nice person who always gave everyone space." sighed Nogi and pressed his ear too.

"...People change..." I slightly glared at him, but he didn't see.

"Imai, I really don't feel comfortable doing this." Nogi whined.

"Fine, then go. No one's telling you to stay." I said calmly, but I really wanted him to stay here with me.

"_Sigh," _he sighed and sat down next to me pressing his ear against the door again. "I'm only doing this because I'm curious."

"Whatever." I smirked a little. He was right next to me and he looked a little uncomfortable being with me, eavesdropping.

We were listening and they just found out we were gone. Really, even though Hyuuga is the top genius in the school he's slow sometimes. I pressed my ear a little harder since their voices became slightly lower. That's when they started talking about yankees.

At first I didn't understand how they came to that subject, until Hyuuga asked if Mikan was one. When he asked that questions and answers raced in my mind. It would explain why she's a tom boy. It explained why she didn't smile a lot. It explained a lot of things about Mikan, but a girl like her doesn't join a gang so easily. Although she acts like one, Mikan's personality and the way she thinks, it doesn't seem like she would want to join a gang.

Mikan responded pretty quickly. What shocked me was she said, "Used to." She used to be a yankee... Another question rang in my head. Why does she look okay? Don't yankees who quit the gang get beat up badly?

Well later Mikan regained her voice and started teasing Hyuuga. I smirked to myself and looked at Nogi who was smirking himself. From the look on his face he knows something about Hyuuga that I don't know. I'll ask him later. It's pretty easy. Show him a picture of himself doing something embarrassing and say you will sell it unless he tells you what you want to know.

I felt someone hovering above us. It was Serina-sensei, the nurse. By the looks of it she heard what Mikan was talking about.

"You guys better leave or they'll catch you." Serina-sensei said.

"Hai." we both said.

Everybody fears Serina-sensei. She's scary. One time a student tried to have sex with her and well let's say it didn't end well. Now everybody is scared of her. Well all the boys that is. The girls are just scared to get caught doing something horrible or get caught pregnant. Lucky for us she isn't the principal.

Ruka and me stood up and left in different directions.

.:.

"Oi, Mikan!" someone pounded on the door to my room.

"Mmhmm." I took the pillow and put it over my head to get rid of the noise.

"Wake up you sleepy head!" Hotaru yelled.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled and pulled the covers over my head.

There was a loud bang on my door and a _thump. _I knew I shouldn't have looked, but curiosity got the best of me. I shouldn't have because you know what they say, 'curiosity killed the cat.' In this case it killed Mikan.

"Mikan Sakura! Did you just tell me to 'shut up'!?" Hotaru came in with a big cannon in her hands.

"Umm..." I didn't know whether to tell her the truth or lie. I don't think it mattered because I was about to end up in a coffin soon.

"What kind of answer is that!?" Hotaru yelled more now charging the canon.

"I was...umm...dreaming?" I lied. I knew it was a bad lie, I never was a good liar.

"I know you're lying but I'll let it pass." Hotaru glared at me and lowered her canon walking out of my room. "By the way. You're going to be late if you don't hurry up."

"I don't want to go!" I whined and went back under the covers.

"MIKAN!!" Hotaru yelled so loud it woke up everybody in the girls' dormitories.

Boys, girls, and teachers (A/N: students from middle school up can only live in dormitories.) all had their own building for dormitories, so that's already three buildings. Then there's the elementary building, middle school building, high school building, and university building. People who go to a certain building have to go to the same place to eat. For example all middle schoolers have lunch in the same building. What I think is cool is how all the buildings connect to each other by bridges. Don't worry there's glass around it so rain doesn't get in. It's really actually fun and neat to walk building to building without going outside.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I grumbled.

I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I took a quick shower and quickly dried my hair. I put on the stinkin' girly uniform. It had a bright white dress shirt fixed with a yellow plaid tie, covered with a black suit, a yellow plaid skirt that went a centimeter past mid-thigh, white knee high socks and black dress shoes. Of course I wouldn't wear this so I fixed to my style.

Okay the dress shirt I had the buttons undone so that a little bit of my cleavage is seen. About three buttons undone. I pulled the dress shirt out of my skirt so it was hanging and unbuttoned the buttons at the bottom that barely exposed my tummy. The tie hung loosely around the collar, the black suit entirely not buttoned. The skirt I left alone since I couldn't do anything to it except add 2 chains around it so they hung loosely around my hips. The socks I left it alone and the dress shoes to boots.

"There. Much more my style." I smiled a little.

I put my hair in two low pigtails again. No ribbon. I had a yellow plaid headband that matched my tie and skirt on top of my head. I looked at my face and I put absolutely no make-up. I put my lucky jewelry on. I put my favorite crescent moon necklace and wrapped it around my neck once and the second time so it hung loosely around my neck, silver rings on my thumb and index finger finger on my left hand with different patterns.

"C'mon! Classes start in 40 minutes and I want to eat breakfast peacefully!" knocked Hotaru.

"What do you think?" I asked Hotaru stepping out of the bathroom.

"Let's go!" she said and grabbed my hand and we ran for it.

We made it to the high school building in 3 minutes. Lucky for us it's right next to the dormitory. We went down the stairs to the lunch room where they were serving everything you would ever want for breakfast. The aroma made my stomach grumble for the delicious food.

When we entered through the double doors to the lunch room the entire place was packed with high schoolers! Freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and seniors all together. Everyone was here! The tables were all circular so about 8 people fitted per table.

"Hurry up and pick your food. I want you to meet the rest of us." Hotaru said. She already picked her breakfast: Seafood.

I quickly looked over what they had. I had no clue what to choose! I mean even though I'm a tom boy I always loved food. It was one of the few things I liked. I decided on something sweet so I just took a pop tart and some milk. I know it's very little, but once I eat sugar I get hyper.

Hotaru took me, or dragged, me to a table in the back. I noticed some girls around there and a lot of boys hanging around the table. When we walked over the boys and girls moved over for Hotaru and me.

"Everyone, this is Mikan Sakura. She's new and will be joining us." Hotaru said looking at everyone sitting at the table.

I looked at the people at the table. There were two girls that looked almost identical to each other. One had pink slightly curly hair with the same headband as me. The one on her left had blue straight hair with a headband too. There was one more girl next to the pink haired one. She had green permy hair. Well I guess I'll be calling her permy. Then there were two guys. One had dark straw hair and he wore glasses. The other one had light straw hair color and a goofy smile on his face. All of them were good looking.

"Mikan these are the people in our clique." Hotaru said.

"Hello! I'm Anna." Anna smiled sweetly.

"Hi! I'm Nonoko!" Nonoko smiled brightly.

"I'm Yuu. Pleased to meet you Miss Sakura." Yuu said politely.

"I'm Kokoro. Call me Koko for short!" the goofy smiling guy said.

"And I'm Sumire. Hope we can get along." Permy drank her tea.

"Umm, Hotaru?" I asked. All eyes from the other students were on me, all showed shock and/or drooling from guys.

"What?" Hotaru said as she began to eat her salmon.

"Why are they all staring at me?" I whispered to her and sat down next to her.

"That's because no one ever joined our clique for over 2 years since middle school." Anna answered.

"Plus, you're hot!" the Koko guy exclaimed.

"Say that again and you won't see the light again." I glared at him and he shrank in his chair. The Yuu guy comforted him.

"And probably because you're the one who hit Hyuuga and some of these people saw it." Hotaru said calmly while Sumire chocked on her tea.

"WHAT!? YOU HIT HIM!?" Sumire stood up, hands on the table and glaring at me.

"Yeah I hit him and I don't regret it." I said with a bored tone, but actually she scared the hell out of me! I mean, she looks like Medusa when she's mad!

"You should regret it, pig-tails." a familiar voice said behind the crowd.

The crowd moved away so we could see who spoke. There was a table next to ours filled with guys and girls. No actually sluts. There were two people I did not want to meet. Hyuuga was at the table and Nogi surrounded by what seemed like guards and sluts.

"Why should I regret it?" I said narrowing my eyes at him.

I probably shouldn't have said that 'cause now he stood up and was walking towards me casually. His hands were in his pockets and he had a smirk on his lips. His eyes showed mischief and amusement. Something told me he was going to do something horrible to me. He came up my chair and leaned down so his lips barely touched my ear.

"I'm going to make your life hell." he whispered in a cold tone. It sent shivers down my spine but at the same time my face was warm. My only guess is that I'm blushing.

"Just try!" I regained my cool composure.

"Fine then." he said and his smirk became wider. "Just wait and see. You'll regret ever coming to Alice Academy."

And with that he left our table with Nogi at his side. Everyone turned to me. Well the guys all had a jealous look on them while the girls were throwing me death glares. I just had to know what it looked like from there point of view.

"It looked like he was nibbling your ear." Hotaru answered Hotaru reading my mind. She looked at her purple phone and then showed me the picture on it. the picture Hotaru took was the picture of Hyuuga and me. From the looks of it, it looked like he was nibbling my ear!

"Sakura," Sumire started to say. "You just made most of the girls your enemies."

"Fuck..." I said softly. "FUCK YOU HYUUGA!!" I yelled even though he was already gone. I knew he heard and was smirking like hell.

.:.

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews! Even though some are short they make me really happy! Well see you next chapter!


	5. First Day of School

**A/N: **Thank you very very much for the reviews! I am very happy to see you people like my story so far! I'm planning on a new one but that one might not come up soon. Enjoy the 5th chapter everybody!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice. If I did I'd be publishing the work not writing it for public display.

**.:Black Sakura:.**

**.:Chapter 5: First Day Of School:.**

The damn Hyuuga! I'm going to kick his ass! The damn bastard just made all the girls my enemies. Plus, he embarrassed me in front of everyone! I swear if I see his damn good-looking face again he'll be rushing to the hospital within a minute!

"C'mon, Mikan! It wasn't _that _bad." Anna comforted me.

"Sure! It was great! Like making practically half the school my enemy is great! Thank you so much Anna!" I said sarcastically.

"Well, it could get worse!" Nonoko said.

We were walking down the hall towards class 1-B for freshman. I just hope Hyuuga's either in a different class. I really don't want to see or even look at a photo of his face. It makes me want to hurl. Although he is good-looking (Yeah, yeah, I admit it. Natsume Hyuuga is good-looking.) he is big fat bastard!

I opened the door to the class only to see no Hyuuga, no Nogi. Thank God! When I saw everybody they were standing. There were desks where two people could sit next to each other. The only thing I could guess right now is that there was assigned seating.

"Oh man. Assigned seatings?" whined Koko.

"How is that bad?" I asked. I mean I know you don't want to sit next to some people, but seriously, is it that bad?

"Last year Koko sat next Anna!" Nonoko said once Anna left to greet another girl.

"...I don't get it." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Baka. Koko has a crush on Anna." Hotaru said looking at the pictures in her camera leaning against a wall.

"...Yuck..." I said showing a disgusted face.

"What do you mean, 'yuck'?" Nonoko glared. She misunderstood me.

"That's not what I meant! I meant-" I was cut off by the scream and squeals of the girls. They all ran towards the door to the classroom.

"Now fucking way..." I said to myself.

"Great luck." Hotaru said to herself preparing her camera to take pictures.

"Oh boy." Koko rolled his eyes.

"I guess it could get worse..." Nonoko smiled nervously.

"Let's hope it doesn't." Anna said with disbelieving eyes.

"Just don't pay attention to them, Sakura." Yuu put a hand on my shoulder.

"NATSUME-KUN!!" Sumire joined the crowd.

There came walked in Hyuuga and Nogi with a crowd of girls and some guys around them. No way am I fucking going to be in the same God damned classroom as he is! No way in hell! I just hope it doesn't get worse. I hope.

"Hey, at least the guys can protect you!" Koko smiled his goofy smile.

"What do you mean?" I glared at his arm that was now around my waist and glared back at him.

"All the guys are saying this," Koko said getting all of our attention. Even Hotaru's who stopped taking photos. "Mikan Sakura is HOT!!" he shouted out loud so all the guys eyes were on me.

"You. Are. Dead." I glared deathly.

"I-I was j-just telling y-you what the g-guys were s-saying...?" Koko quickly ran over to hide behind Anna.

"Koko!" Anna said blushing lightly as his hands were on her shoulders.

"Face me like a man, or I tell the girl." I said glaring at him. Everyone was now watching us in amusement. Well the guys were watching me in awe and lust, the girls were giggling at the cowering Koko.

"Umm, Sakura, let him go will yeah? H-He's just playing." Yuu tried to calm me down.

"_What_, did you just say?" I said standing with my arms crossed over my chest still facing Anna with Koko behind her. Now I was narrowing my eyes at Yuu who at my side.

"N-Never mind..." Yuu said as he backed away. Hotaru was just smirking at all the things I did and everyone's shocked and surprised (or amused and awed) faces. Heck, even Hyuuga and Nogi were paying attention. Just so you know I saw from the corner of my eye.

"Koko." I said impatiently. "I'm waiting, unless you want her to know from me." I was now smirking amusement in my eyes.

"I-I was just kidding, Mikan! Please don't be mad! I-I'll do anything ad long as you don't tell her!" Koko said smiling nervously.

"Anything?" my smirk grew wider.

"Uh...Did I say anything?" Koko laughed nervously.

"Yes you did. Now beg for my forgiveness on your knees." I smirked with an evil glint in my eyes. Hotaru was now preparing her camera with a smirk of her own. Nonoko and Anna sweat dropped nervously. Yuu was too scared to do anything and Sumire was watching a little impressed.

"C'mon Mikan! We're friends aren't we?" he said smiling.

"We just met." I said frowning a little. "And one more thing. I. Hate. Men." I said slowly so that every single guy in the class could register it.

"Give me a break Mikan!" Koko whined.

"_Sigh _Fine." I said a little disappointed that my fun ended.

I walked back to Hotaru. We were in the back corner of the room. We were looking at the pictures she took. Some were really good and the others were funny. Especially the one where Nogi saw Imai and started chasing her with a mad face! Hyuuga had the same expression in each picture. One that's bored, annoyed, irritated or glaring. I don't get it. How can a person like him not smile? Most popular guys I've met they were all spoiled brats smiling like superstars.

"Hello everybody!" shouted a somewhat feminine and manly voice.

"Hell no." Hotaru said.

"What?" I asked. Even though Hotaru is mean she rarely swears unless absolutely mad or annoyed.

"Hello freshman's! I'm your new teacher, Narumi-sensei!" smiled a guy...girl? The teacher wore a white dress shirt that had 4 buttons unbuttoned at the top and normal blue jeans. He wore silver bracelets, pearl earrings, and a silver chain around his neck.

"Well, first let's see if anybody has any questions before we get you people into seats." Narumi-sensei had shoulder length wavy blond hair. His eyes were violet like Hotaru's but a little lighter. Narumi-sensei looked over the class to see any raised hands. Guess who's hand was up first?

"Narumi-sensei! Are you a gay?" Koko said even when he wasn't called on. Everyone burst out laughing while Hyuuga, Hotaru and me simply smirk.

"No. And detention after school Koko-kun." Narumi-sensei smiled and everyone laughed. "Now enough with the questions. Lt's get you seated shall we?"

Narumi-sensei seated us in pairs. And when I mean pairs I mean boy-girl. Just when I thought it could get worse. It did. Nonoko was seated with Yuu, Koko luckily got Anna, Sumire had to sit next to a guy named Mociage who everyone called Mochu. I could tell he was one of Hyuuga's body guards 'cause he kept following him. Hotaru was sadly (or luckily for her) put next Nogi. She had an evil smirk on her face and Nogi was sweating nervously. If they acted more nicely to each other you could've mistaken them for a couple.

"Now let's see...Natsume-kun in the back to the left next to the window." Narumi-sensei said as he looked at his list. "And the person next to you is..."

There were 3 of us left. A guy who kept looking at me and drooling, and a girl glaring at me. I think I saw her as one of Hyuuga's sluts. She had long pail blond hair with cold light blue eyes. She had her uniform so badly revealing that you could make out how she looked like naked easily. Well if Hyuuga gets her he'll be able to make out and do ecchi things with her all the time. Not that I care I just find it disgusting to sell your body.

"Mikan-chan! You're sitting next to Natsume-kun!" Narumi-sensei smiled brightly.

"..." I spaced out.

"Mikan-chan! You there?" Narumi-sensei waved a hand in front of my face.

"H-Huh? Could you please repeat that, sensei?" I said politely.

"Mikan-chan sit next Natsume-kun, please." Narumi-sensei smiled.

"N-No way..." I said as I walked to the back of the class. All the girls were glaring at me and were shocked. The boys looked envious.

I came to the desk in the back. Hyuuga had his hand on his chin to support his head from falling. He lazily moved his eyes towards me and smirked his infamous smirk. Either I got up from the wrong side of the bed or God's got something against me today. Now I know I should stop saying, "It could get worse", because it _can _get worse. If I'm sitting next to Hyuuga my life will be worser than hell for the rest of the year.

"Anyway, that's all the time we have for homeroom! Enjoy math everybody!" Narumi-sensei smiled and waved and left the class.

"_Groan _Math? Could this day get any worse?" I mumbled to myself and let my forehead slam the desk as if I wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

"Mikan, stop saying that. Of course it's going to get worse." Hotaru luckily, or unluckily, sat in front of us with Nogi.

"You're really a great friend Hotaru. Really." I said sarcastically.

"I know, right?" Hotaru smiled innocently but I knew it was a fake smile.

"You're not helping." I glared at her.

"Who said I was helping you?" Hotaru said back to her expressionless self and started playing with her cellphone. "Anyway, you know what to do Mikan."

"Yeah, yeah." I said laying my head down on the desk facing the window which only made me face Hyuuga.

"Imai, what are you making her do?" Hyuuga said narrowing his eyes at me.

"Something." Hotaru said not facing him and started taking pictures of Nogi.

"IMAI!" Nogi yelled trying to get the phone from her hands which she avoided every time.

"Alright everyone! Put the phones down and get your math books out!" yelled a familiar voice.

There stood the last person on Earth I ever wanted to see (along with Hyuuga and Nogi of course).

"Jin-Jin?!" I yelled standing up my hand on the desk the other pointing a finger at him while my chair fell to the floor.

"SAKURA! Get back in your seat!" he yelled loudly. Everyone stared, shocked at my out burst and that Jinno-sensei knew me.

"Y-Yes sir." I stuttered. I'm not afraid of teachers, but this one. I was afraid of.

"I see you finally got kicked out." Jinno-sensei walked up to me and hitting his pointing stick against his hand.

"I see you finally got fired..." I mumbled.

"What!?" he spat making me sit up straight.

"N-Nothing, sir."

"Detention after school Sakura." he said as if he did this every day.(Which I bet he did.)

"Oh man..." I moaned and saw Hyuuga's big smirk on his face and his eyes filled with amusement. Hotaru looked back and snickered.

"Oh shut up." I whispered to Hotaru.

"SAKURA! ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION!" Jinno-sensei yelled at me from the front of the class.

"Yes!" I said as I straightened myself. Once he turned around I slumped in my seat. "This is going to be a long day..."

Once all classes were done everyone was tired. The problem was, I couldn't go to my dorm with Hotaru. I had detention along with Koko. Koko and I weren't the only ones though. Hyuuga also got detention because he was reading a manga in English class with Narumi-sensei. So the three of us got detention on the first day of school. What's worse it was with Hyuuga. Koko was also a guy but I liked making him wet his pants (I'm planning to make him wet his pants at least.)

I said good-bye to Hotaru and the rest as they went back to dorms. Koko and I walked back to homeroom together, but it was going to take a while to get to class because the gym was like on the other side of the school.

"So...This is...awkward..." Koko said still smiling nervously.

"Yup." I answered simply.

"So when you said you hated men in the morning...Was that true?" he asked looking me from the corner of his eye.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Men are pervs and a only want to have sex with women."

"Not all of them."

"Yeah, only 5 of the don't."

"How do you know that?"

"Internet, duh."

"But you know you're right. Most of them now only want to..."

"I know."

"You do?"

"I can see it in their eyes. We're here." I said calmly and opened the door to see Narumi-sensei serving detention.

"Sit down you guys." Narumi-sensei smiled his stupid smile.

When we came in Hyuuga wasn't here yet. I sat down at the front with Koko at my left.

"Now, I'm going to talk to each of you personally okay? Then I'll think of the punishment. So, Koko-kun, let's go!" Narumi-sensei smiled but this time his smile had a hint of evil in it.

"Yes sir." Koko said a little worried.

"Good luck, 'cause you'll need it." I smiled evilly at him. For some reason I knew Koko was going to get the worst punishment.

"Thanks for nothing." Koko said even more worried now.

I sat in the classroom for over 3 minutes and I'm already bored. Seriously, how long does lecturing take? Well, I know it takes at half an hour or so, 'cause I got into a lot of trouble in my other schools. Either the lecturing and Narumi-sensei's punishment is detention, or the detention is being tortured to death by boredom. Thinking only made me not bored for 5 minutes. Then the door opened. Please let it be Narumi-sensei.

"Where's the teacher, ugly girl." Hyuuga said, and sat down next to me putting his feet on the desk, and leaning on the chair with his hands behind his head.

"Giving Koko a lecture, and I'm not that ugly you damn ahou!" I said not looking at him. "Haven't you seen the looks the guys are giving me?"

"If the guys are giving you looks they must be blind or really retarded to fall for you, pig-tails." he said not looking at me.

"I'm not wearing pig-tails you bastard!" I growled. I was loosing my patients with this guy.

"You wore them before school started, little girl."

"..." I had nothing to say. What else can I call him?

"You're out of things to say." he smirked.

"Grrr!" I got up and went to the blackboard and took the eraser. Lucky for me he wasn't paying attention and didn't hear me. I threw the eraser right at his face. It hit him in the head so hard that he fell back from his chair and fell on the floor hard.

"What the fuck bitch!?" Hyuuga glared at me.

"My revenge for this morning!" I smiled innocently although my eyes were filled with wickedness. If I wasn't laughing right now I would have seen the eraser heading straight towards me. It hit me on the head. "Itai! You asshole!"

"You know little girls shouldn't talk that way." he smirked with amusement as I rubbed my head.

"You now boys should be nicer to ladies!" I hissed. We were walking towards each other throwing comments to each other.

"I don't have to since you're not a lady!"

"I am too, you jerk!"

"No you're not little girl! If you were you wouldn't bad mouth a Hyuuga!"

"I wouldn't bad mouth you Hyuuga if you weren't so full of your self!"

Right now I was leaning on the teacher's desk because Hyuuga walked faster towards me. Hyuuga stood right above me ready to pounce at any moment like a lion.

"You're really annoying you know that!" he glared harder.

"Get used to it!" I glared back. Then he smirked. I didn't know what to do next.

"You know, I like a feisty girl." he smirked as he stroked my cheek.

"W-What the hell are you talking about Hyuuga?" I blushed as he touched me. I couldn't not blush, I rarely let guys touch.

"You can call me Natsume you know." he seductively still with a smirk.

"N-Natsume? W-Why would I do t-that?" I stuttered. I was never in this kind of situation so I had no clue what to do. I wanted to push him away but my body rejected me or actually my heart rejected my idea.

"Because I said so." he had amusement in his crimson eyes. His face inched closer to mine.

I thought he was going to steal my first kiss. Well, that was before someone pushed me from across the desk. That's when everything went out of control.

"Okay, Mikan-chan you're nex-..." Narumi-sensei opened the door to the class only to see an interesting thing going on.

"What the-?" Koko started to say.

_**I**_was on _**top**_of _**Hyuuga.**_

_Snap! Snap!_

"What the fuck!?" Hyuuga and I turned towards the sound only to see a smirking Hotaru taking pictures and a smirking Nogi shaking his head.

"Good job Mikan." Hotaru smirked looking over the pics.

"This was definitely not what I agreed to!" I yelled then noticed that I was on top of Hyuuga. My face immediately went red and I got off him. I didn't see his face that well but it was a little...pink? Nah, Hyuuga would never blush.

"Ruka! What the hell!? Are you working with Imai!?" Hyuuga said glaring at his friend.

"It was either this or sell pictures of you and me in boxers." he sighed still smirking a bit.

"Tch. Let's go." Hyuuga said leaving the class unaware that he still had detention.

"Well, that was...awkward." Koko started to say and Narumi-sensei only smiled.

"Mikan-chan! You don't need detention!" Narumi-sensei said.

"Wha?" I started to say. I mean, I never got out of detention before.

"Instead you'll be in the play we're going to have in December!" he smiled more brightly.

"WHAT!?" I yelled so loud the entire academy heard.

.:.

**A/N: **Sorry for always being late. I had my tooth pulled so it hurt for 2 days. Then there was the carnival at my church, and then my mom and I had to drop the car off at the repair shop because someone crashed into it. She needs me because she doesn't understand English very well. So yeah that's why. Anyway hope you liked the chapter and stay tuned for more!


	6. Denial

**A/N: **Hello! Chapter 6 of Black Sakura up! Enjoy and get ready for a lot more interesting things happening 'cause I'm no where near finished!

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Gakuen Alice

_Snap! Snap!_

"_What the fuck!?" Hyuuga and I turned towards the sound only to see a smirking Hotaru taking pictures and a smirking Nogi shaking his head._

"_Good job Mikan." Hotaru smirked looking over the pics._

"_This was definitely not what I agreed to!" I yelled then noticed that I was on top of Hyuuga. My face immediately went red and I got off him. I didn't see his face that well but it was a little...pink? Nah, Hyuuga would never blush._

"_Ruka! What the hell!? Are you working with Imai!?" Hyuuga said glaring at his friend._

"_It was either this or sell pictures of you and me in boxers." he sighed still smirking a bit._

"_Tch. Let's go." Hyuuga said leaving the class unaware that he still had detention._

"_Well, that was...awkward." Koko started to say and Narumi-sensei only smiled._

"_Mikan-chan! You don't need detention!" Narumi-sensei said._

"_Wha?" I started to say. I mean, I never got out of detention before._

"_Instead you'll be in the play we're going to have in December!" he smiled more brightly._

"_WHAT!?" I yelled so loud the entire academy heard._

**.:Black Sakura:.**

**.:Chapter 6: Denial:.**

"NO! NO WAY AM I PLAYING _THAT _PART!!" I yelled all over our room. I couldn't help but get angry.

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

"WILL YOU _SHUT _**UP**!" Hotaru yelled.

"B-But-" I stuttered.

"No buts Mikan! Just live with it! How bad can the part really be?" Hotaru sighed and crossed her arms standing in front of me.

"You have no idea." I said.

* * *

"_Mikan-chan, I would like to talk to you privately, please!" Narumi-sensei said._

_Narumi-sensei and me walked out of the class and into another. He went into the desk and pulled what seemed like a script. _

"_Here you go Mikan-chan!" Narumi-sensei gave me the script._

"_'Romeo and Juliet'? If your thinking what I'm thinking..." _

"_Exactly! Mikan Sakura, you'll be playing Juliet!" Narumi-sensei smiled brightly._

"_W-Why me?! W-What did I do to deserve this!?"_

"_Well, since you are the only one who doesn't go crazy at the sight of Natsume-kun, I think your perfect!"_

"_Wait a minute! You mean, _**Hyuuga**_ is playing _**Romeo**_?" I started to laugh really hard. Hyuuga Romeo? Now that's hilarious!_

"_Yup! I think you two will be perfect!"_

"_Uh, I don't think so, Narumi-sensei. Ask Hotaru, she doesn't go crazy over Hyuuga." I said giving the script back and wiping tears from my face._

"_Yes, that's true, but she's too indifferent. So, that makes you next in line!" Narumi-sensei shoved the script back in my hands._

_'God, if you're listening. Make the devil take me now.' I thought to herself._

* * *

"Why's it so bad? What part did you even get?" Anna asked as she took the script from the table. The rest of the clique was here to comfort me since I was shouting through the entire girls' dorm, and it was heard all the way to the boys' dorm.

"'Romeo and Juliet'? Oh wow, how romantic!" Nonoko and Anna squealed.

"I don't think that's the problem." Yuu said looking at me worriedly. I was now on my bed laying on my stomach.

"Okay, I can live with playing Juliet, but not with _him _being Romeo. How do I even tell him he's in the play!?" Narumi-sensei said that he wanted me to tell Hyuuga because I'm not scared of him.

"_You're _playing Juliet?" Sumire said as she narrowed her eyes at me. "All the girls in the academy tried to get that part and failed."

"So who's playing Romeo?" Koko asked smirking at me since I looked so helpless.

"Wipe that smirk of your face or I'm throwing you out the window." I glared at him and he hid behind Anna again who blushed.

"Tell us Mikan. Who's playing Romeo?" Hotaru sat next to me and stroked my hair. Although Hotaru is a cold hearted bitch sometimes, I learned she's really nice to her friends.

"H..." I said it so quietly no one heard.

"Who?" Sumire leaned in closer.

"Hyuuga." I said a little louder but they still didn't hear me. They all leaned in closer.

"HYUUGA!" I yelled so loudly that everyone dropped dead on the floor even Hotaru had her hands up to her ears.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to yell like that!?" Hotaru hit me on the head.

"Well, sorry! It's not my problem all of you are deaf!" I glared at Hotaru.

"If we heard you correctly, did you say, 'Hyuuga'?" Yuu said recovering from my sudden outburst.

"Yes." I said but was muffled when I had my face to my pillow.

"WHAT!?" Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko shouted. Koko just started to laugh.

"Your asking for a death wish right now Koko." my glared became more deathly.

"Ha ha! Sorry Mikan! But to imagine you and Natsume Juliet and Romeo is practically impossible! Just think about! Mikan saying '_O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?' _And then Natsume comes and looks at you with loving eyes!" then Koko burst out laughing.

"Hotaru!" I said looking at Hotaru for support, but unfortunately she was holding back a laugh as well. "Hotaru!" She then burst out laughing.

"N-No offense Mikan, but Koko's right! I can't wait to see the play!" Hotaru said still giggling a little and wiping tears from her eyes.

"Hotaru, how long has it been since you laughed like that?" Yuu asked seriously and everyone else looked at Hotaru a little surprised.

"What's wrong with laughing?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Forget what they said. You better tell Hyuuga, the sooner the better." Hotaru said stroking my hair once again.

"I guess you're right. But you two are coming with me, got that?" I pointed to Yuu and Koko.

.:.

Damn, Imai! I would have killed her there and then if it weren't for Ruka liking her. Yes, you heard me correctly, I know Ruka really likes but denies it. He was happy when Hotaru wanted to talk to him on Valentine's Day, but he told me what he told Imai, and he screwed it up.

"You know I saw what you were doing to Sakura right?" Ruka smirked.

"So?" I said narrowing my eyes at him. Ruka and I were walking back to our room. Yes, we're roommates, luckily.

"You like her." Ruka said avoiding my eyes.

"What!? Why the hell would I like that little bitch!?" I growled. Seriously, I mean she's cute and stuff. (Yeah, yeah I admit it. She's cute. Wait what? I should be saying she's hot? She's no where near hot. Maybe a little.) The problem with that little girl is she's annoying, and stubborn. Plus, _she_ has to some to _me. _The Natsume Hyuuga does not chase after certain girls.

"You know you like her. I can tell." Ruka said smirking.

"Where's the proof?" I glared at my best friend.

"Don't need any. I'm your best friend. I know this kind of stuff." Ruka smiled proudly.

"Oh? And what about Imai and you? I know you like her." I smirked.

"W-Why in the world would I like her!? She sells picture of us in boxers! Boxers, Natsume! Boxers! Who the hell does that!?" Ruka said angrily, maybe I went overboard. If you think I'm scary count Ruka too. Get on his bad side and your asking for an immediate death wish.

Ruka and I went inside our room which was the best in the boys' dorm. Since I'm heir to Hyuuga corp. I get the best room.. Ruka is also rich, his family owns a lot of zoos, aquariums, etc.

"Okay, maybe you don't like her, _yet. _But you have some sort of interest in her don't you?" Ruka said as he took a soda from the mini fridge.

"A little. She's the first girl to hit me, _and _talk back to me." I caught the soda Ruka threw at me and sat on the couch. "Enough about my life. What about you? I know you like Imai, so don't hide it."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I. Do. Not. Like. Imai." Ruka said slowly as if I was a retard.

"Uh huh. Sure you don't." I said sarcastically.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Don't tell me you're already sleeping with a girl, Natsume?" Ruka sighed.

"No, not yet. If they want to I will." I shrugged and headed for the door.

"It's the first day of school for God's sake!"

"And? It's there choice. Who wouldn't want to-" I stopped as I saw a person I didn't think would ever come to my room.

"Jeez, do you always not wear a shirt?" Polka-Dots stood right on front of my door. I figured out her pattern when I was seducing her. I was surprised she didn't see me lift up her skirt. And about the shirt, I took it off since I felt hot.

"What do you want? Oh, let me guess. You wan to sleep with me, little girl?" I said holding her chin and inching closer to her face. That's when I noticed the two guys behind her. The others from Imai's clique. The class pres Yuu and the guy she bullied this morning. Koko was his name?

"Go to hell!" her face was a little pink and she slapped my hand away. "I'm here to tell you something that you will hate as much as I will."

"Hurry up. I don't have all day Polka-Dots." I smirked at her pink face. She looked so cute.

"You're- Wait. Polka-Dots? What are you-? YOU DAMN FUCKING PERVERT!!" she yelled that made most of the the guys down the hall look at us. All of the guys were now looking at _her_.

"God, you're voice is annoying!" I said holding one hand to my ear. One thing that she could do well was pretty much yell.

"Fuck you! Take this and memorize the lines, Romeo!" with that she left with the two guys nervously following her. I looked at what she threw at me.

"Natsume, was that Sakura?" Ruka said peering over my shoulder to see what I was looking at, then burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you're going to-!" Ruka couldn't finish. He was laughing so hard he was clutching his stomach.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?"

.:.

"I'm going to guess that was Natsume." Yuu sweat dropped. "Uh, Mikan?"

"What!?" I growled.

"Uh, never mind." Yuu quickly changed his mind.

"Oh, c'mon Mikan! It's not like he took you're virginity away!" Koko smiled gooffilyagain. I swear if he keeps on teasing me I'm going to personally plan a way to torture him.

"I don't care!! I'm going to get payback and that's final!!" I glared at everything that we passed.

* * *

Today was the first day of practice. I memorized most of lines although I didn't want to Hotaru forced me. When I mean forced I mean she _threatened _me. I walked to the auditorium in the High School building. I entered and saw a lot of girls and guys. The only thing I could guess right now is-

"MIKAN-SAMA!!" all the guy charged at me. I ran for it. I ran out of the auditorium and down the hall. Then when the hall came to a corner I bumped into someone.

"Ow, ow!" I said.

"Watch where you're going, Stripes!" Hyuuga sat on the floor in front of me.

"S-Shut up! They'll hear you!" I whispered harshly at him ignoring that he figured out my pattern again.

"You want to get rid of them?" Hyuuga said and smirked but I didn't see it since I was checking if they were heading this way.

"Yeah, why do you-?!" I turned back to him only to see him crash his lips on mine.

_Hyuuga_ was _kissing me! _I tried to push him away but he had pinned my hands to the wall. Even though I was strong for a girl he was still stronger than me. He had crashed his lips on mine and was kissing me rather harshly. I had my eyes closed so I opened them again only to see a pair of bright crimson eyes staring at me. For some reason the kiss felt weird. There was like a a shock when we touched, and I heard when you kiss someone you don't know to well it's awful. But, his lips felt really comfortable and warm.

"No way!" one of the boys exclaimed, which I could only guess he was a fan of mine.

"HYUUGA AND MIKAN-SAMA ARE MAKING OUT!!"

"WHAT!?"

"Do you mind giving us some privacy?" Hyuuga stopped kissing me and glared at the fans who were gawking at us.

"S-Sorry!" they all ran in fear.

"W-What the hell was t-that!?" I said feeling really hot on the face, which could only mean I was blushing badly.

"You said you wanted to get rid of them didn't you?" Hyuuga said as if weren't a big deal.

"Yeah, but I never thought of it that way!" I yelled. I mean who wouldn't yell when someone you hate kissed you, and it was your first kiss.

"Jeez, you're acting as if it were your first kiss! Gotta go, Stripes!" Hyuuga left and went the way I came from.

"But...it was my first kiss..." I whispered to myself and I felt myself slide to the floor. For some reason tears started to flow down my still pink cheeks. For some reason I felt really hurt. It was as if I got rejected.

"No! No way! I don't like him...At least...I don't think so..."

.:.

_Strawberries. _That was the only thing that came to my head. Why did I do that? Something is really wrong with me. First I kiss her to think it would be fun to tease her and the next I feel weird and still think about how she tastes like! Since when do I care about who I kiss?! I am so fucked up right now. The moment my lips touched hers I felt weird and warm. Plus, she tasted like strawberries and even smelled like it too. Wait a minute! Since when did I care how she tasted and smelled like!? I'm so damn weird. Might as well skip practice for today.

"Natsume! Natsume, where did you go? You were so supposed to be in the auditorium!" Ruka ran up to me.

"I'm not gonna play in it." I said and kept walking to my sanctuary which no one knew where it was.

"You have to! It's the only way you'll get closer to Sakura!" Ruka said putting a hand on my shoulder and pulled me so we faced each other.

"So!? What do I care about that girl!?" I glared and yelled at my best friend. I slapped his hand away from my shoulder. I needed some time by myself.

"Did something happen between her and you?" Ruka narrowed his eyes at me in suspicion.

"Not really." I said avoiding the question.

"Natsume! What the hell did you do?" Ruka said standing in my way.

"Like I said, nothing!"

"HYUUGA!! What the hell did you do!?" yelled the one voice I was actually scared of.

.:.

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading! Please review if you're in the mood! And also check my new story, "Invisible By Day Dangerous By Night" staring Sakura Mikan and all your other Gakuen Alice characters! Until next time!


	7. Kuro Akutenshi Last Chapter

**A/N: **Unfortunately this is the end of the first part of the series... But don't worry season two will be up as soon as I get adjusted to school!

"_Natsume! Natsume, where did you go? You were so supposed to be in the auditorium!" Ruka ran up to me._

"_I'm not gonna play in it." I said and kept walking to my sanctuary which no one knew where it was._

"_You have to! It's the only way you'll get closer to Sakura!" Ruka said putting a hand on my shoulder and pulled me so we faced each other._

"_So!? What do I care about that girl!?" I glared and yelled at my best friend. I slapped his hand away from my shoulder. I needed some time by myself._

"_Did something happen between her and you?" Ruka narrowed his eyes at me in suspicion._

"_Not really." I said avoiding the question._

"_Natsume! What the hell did you do?" Ruka said standing in my way._

"_Like I said, nothing!"_

"HYUUGA!! What the hell did you do!?" yelled the one voice I was actually scared of.

**.:Black Sakura:.**

**.:Chapter 7: Kuro Akutenshi:.**

"HYUUGA!! What the hell did you do!?" yelled the one voice I feared. That's when I saw them with fiery eyes. Yes, them.

"What. Did. You. DO!?" Imai stood in front of me with fiery eyes like I've never seen before. Next to her stood a mad blue haired girl, and the damn obsessed fan of me and Ruka.

"I didn't do anything!" I had no clue what they were talking about!

"Then explain why Mikan's crying!" yelled the blue haired girl pointing in the direction where I bumped into Polka-Dots.

"Crying? Why is she crying?" I had my faced scrunched up in confusion. "Now, I seriously don't get what you're talking about."

"Tell me what you did or I'm selling pictures of you and Ruka making out!" threatened Imai. Wait, what!? Making out!?

"Since when the hell did we make out!?" Ruka and I shouted.

"God, you guys are stupid! I can _make _it look like you're making out! Duh!" Imai said obviously.

"I only kissed her, that's it! Now why is she crying!?" God, just kill me know.

"YOU WHAT!?" yelled all of them.

"..." I shrugged and walked off to my sanctuary. Luckily for me they were too shocked so they didn't notice I left quickly.

.:.

Okay, I came to one conclusion. I. Like. Natsume. Yes, I'm calling him by his name now. If only he liked me back, which I doubted, I would probably turn back to the real Mikan Sakura.

"Mikan, what the hell are you doing here-?" Hotaru found me and stopped talking once she saw my tears. "Who did it?"

"Huh? Oh, no I just felt like crying." I wiped the tears with my sleeves and smiled sadly at her.

"You're a bad liar." Hotaru said. Then Nonoko, Anna, and Sumire came.

"What's taking you- Mikan! Are you okay!?" Anna came up to me.

"Umm, I guess so..." I said not to sure if I really did feel okay. I felt real bad. Not physically, but emotionally.

"Who did it and tell the truth!" Sumire said hotly. She looked like Medusa right now.

"I don't want to get him in trouble." I said and I felt tears running down my cheeks again.

"...Hyuuga..." Hotaru whispered silently. "Sumire, Nonoko, let's go. We have to teach a certain playboy a lesson."

"Okay!" Nonoko and Sumire went with Hotaru running at full speed.

"Are you okay Mikan?" Anna comforted me.

"I-I d-don't know..." I started to cry again. It just hurt so much. I didn't even know him that much, but I couldn't help it. I can't do anything to stop this feeling.

"Mikan..." Anna hugged.

"Sakura." said a deep voice.

"You...What the fuck are you doing here?!" I got up.

"Shut up and come with us."

"Mikan?" Anna asked looking at the people in front of us.

"Anna, go to Koko. I'm going to busy for a while." I commanded and she immediately left.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Sakura?" said the one person I hated very much.

"What do you want, Koizumi?" I glared at her. Luna Koizumi, aka Black Moon of Kuro Akutenshi.

"We came here to give you a proper farewell gift since the old leader didn't." Luna smiled evilly.

"The only who is able to give punishment is the leader, Black Amber." I didn't know what they were getting at.

"Yes that's true, but I am the leader." Luna's smile widened and I widened my eyes.

"What happened to leader!?" I yelled. No way would leader abandon the girl. I looked a the others and they all had a sad face their heads hanging down.

"Dead. So that makes me the next Head Angel."

"What!? What happened to Kohaku-san!?" I could not believe what I heard. I couldn't believe that Luna was leader and leader was dead.

"What would you care!?" her smile disappeared and instead an angry one. "You left us and left Kohaku in pain! Do you know how we all felt!? Do you know how much she suffered!? It's all because of YOU, Sakura! That's right YOU! You had to leave, for what, this fucking place!? I'm going to ask again, WHY WOULD YOU CARE!!" Luna yelled at me. I was never fond of Luna, but she was still a friend to me. I felt guilty.

"I-I didn't know..." I couldn't explain how I felt right now. Much too difficult to put into words.

"How would you know if you weren't there!? Why did you leave us!?" Luna's eyes formed tears. "Mikan...Why, why did you leave us?..."

"...G-Gomenasai! I didn't know! I DIDN'T KNOW!!" I started to cry badly along with the others.

"Please, Mikan, come back to us. Without you Kuro Akutenshi isn't the same." said one of the members.

"Come on Mikan. You're feeling pain here right? Then come to us and it will disappear." another supported.

"Please, Mikan. Be our little sister again?" Luna smiled sadly.

"Koi-...No. Luna-nee-sama." I smiled sadly.

"Let's go, Mikan." Luna said and we all left the academy, leaving everyone behind. All my friends, fans...and loved ones...

**.:THE END OF PART I:.**

**ATTENTION: The series DID NOT end! I'm only taking a break and there will be a part 2! So please author alert until further notice! Thank you so much for the Reviews, reading, Subscribing and stuff! Until next time, neh? -FCS-**


End file.
